


To Secure Peace

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Don't Tread On Me [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: sammessiah, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam pulls Dean from hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Secure Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somnolentblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/gifts).



Dean is laughing, a crazed, desperate sound. Sam follows: it's his lifeline, it's Dean's.

When Sam gets to Dean, Dean has been flayed piece by piece, half his skin hanging on by only the end of each strip. Dean's still recognizably himself, though, in the color of his eyes and the tilt of his head when he hears Sam's footsteps. Sam shreds the demon that's been toying with Dean, considering first whether to interrogate it to see whether any others have had the chance, but Dean's health is more important than avenging him, just now.

Sam pats each strip of skin back into place, pouring enough of himself into Dean to heal the wounds to Dean's soul. It's not the first time one of them has done this for the other and it's unlikely to be the last. Sam unlocks each shackle as he comes to it, gently, and throws the metal violently aside. When Dean's unhurt and unbound, Sam picks him up and goes back the way he came. No one is suicidal enough to interfere.

Sam doesn't say a word through any of this. He doesn't need to. Dean already knows.


End file.
